Laser and other such high speed printers have produced a problem unlike any similar printing machine because of the massive volume of paper that is processed through the printer as well as the high speed printing techniques employed.
One of the reasons is that carbon black, a dry product used in such printers, has unique properties that make it extremely difficult to remove either from the air or any surface to which it sticks. In addition, it has properties that make it very destructive toward other sensitive computer equipment in the computer room.
As is well known, computer rooms generally have a controlled temperature and humidity, and employ air conditioning equipment within the room rather than a central air conditioning unit for delivering outside air into the room. Room air conditioners are not suitable for removing carbon black from the air because this material plugs up the air conditioning and defeats its air conditioning function.
Removing the printer from the computer room does not solve the problem of removing contaminants from the air in the vicinity of the printer.
In addition, the airborne materials provide a serious health problem for the personnel operating the printing equipment. Toner chemicals and developer are discharged into the air around the high speed equipment which have been identified as being potentially harmful and health-impairing when inhaled over long periods of time, while carbon black is discharged from other printers in sufficient quantities to pose a health problem.